Acte un
by Choupy
Summary: Cadeau empoisonné


**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Disclaimer** : Suis pas anglaise. Ni représentante de la Warner.

**Note** : J'ai toujours pensé que tous les événements capitaux aboutissant à la fin de Voldemort prennent réellement effet après la mort de Sirius, je vois un peu ca comme une mauvaise tragédie, en 3 actes donc le deuxième est la discussion de Snape avec Dumbledore après qu'il ait eu la main brulée (juillet 1996), puis le Serment Inviolable dans la suite de l'été. Mais j'aime à penser que tout a commencé que tout à débuté lors de l'obtention du poste de DCFM par Snape, poste maudit... qui assurait finalement que Snape ne continuerait pas l'année suivante comme si de rien n'était dans Poudlard...

--

Seul le froissement presque imperceptible du tissu trahissait sa présence. C'est ainsi qu'il appréciait Poudlard. Silencieux. Vide. Débarrassé de tous ces crétins de gamins.

- Ballongommes, cracha-t-il avec énervement.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Dumbledore pour lui faire prononcer de telles stupidités. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur et n'attendit pas la permission pour entrer, de toute façon, le Directeur l'attendait avec son air habituel, les yeux frétillants et le sourire éclatant. Rien de très réjouissant pour lui. Quoiqu'en y regardant bien, il aurait pu y déceler une pointe de morosité dans le bleu et un poil d'exagération forcée sur les lèvres étirées.

Severus Snape resta debout, dans un hypothétique sentiment de pouvoir sur les événements :

- Vous m'avez demandé, dit-il.

- Bien Severus, je suis satisfait de voir que vous n'êtes pas encore parti.

- Vous savez bien que je ne quitte Poudlard que pour le mois de juillet chaque année.

- Certes mais les derniers événements nous ont tous un peu bouleversés.

Snape ricana, dans un mouvement indéniable des lèvres qui se transforma en rictus railleur :

- Insinueriez-vous que la mort de Black m'affecte ?

- Severus... voyons...

- Ah moins que vous ne vouliez parler de satisfaction comme bouleversement, continua-t-il.

- Severus, la douceur naturelle de votre caractère est à chaque fois un émerveillement.

Albus discerna les lèvres de l'enseignant s'allonger sous l'ombre d'un sourire avant qu'il ne baissât la tête, ses cheveux couleur jais tombant légèrement en avant pour se dissimuler. Albus aimait quand l'humour de Severus acceptait d'être dirigé contre lui-même.

- Alors le retour de Voldemort, peut-être.

- Vous et moi savons mieux que quiconque qu'il était de retour depuis un an.

- Harry serait enchanté de savoir que vous ne le pensiez pas fou, si seulement il n'était pas aussi en colère contre le monde.

Le ton était léger, mais les yeux brisés. Dumbledore se tut, figé dans son fauteuil, la tête ailleurs. Bien qu'il aurait put trouver cette rêverie charmante, Snape n'était pas là pour parler des états d'âme du petit morveux et d'un vieux fou. Black était mort et qu'importe les regrets d'Albus, c'était une sacré nouvelle. Surtout si Potter s'en sentait coupable.

- Je serais si charmé de poursuivre sur cette voie, mais je doute que c'est pour ce chien de Black que vous m'ayez fait venir, ni même son insolent de filleul.

Dumbledore ignora à la fois la raillerie et l'insulte.

- Exact. Je voulais vous informer de quelques changements dans le corps professoral pour l'an prochain.

Snape haussa les épaules :

- Encore un nouvel incompétent qui déguerpira bien rapidement. Je me demande même pourquoi je perds mon temps à apprendre leur nom. Ils nous quittent si vite... Si seulement..., conclut-il un brin méditatif.

- Je ne vous maintiens pas dans votre poste Severus.

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis il baissa le regard vers ses mains, dans le geste réflexe d'un Occlumens. _Ne pas croiser ses yeux._ Finalement, il se maintient un instant au fauteuil qui faisait face à Dumbledore, avant de se jeter dedans.

- Vous avez toujours besoin d'un espion. Et lui aussi ! plaida-t-il.

- Je le sais Severus, mais ...

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ma loyauté remise en question.

Snape regarda encore ses mains pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'enfin relever le regard. Le Directeur de Serpentard avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement aigre. Ses mains étaient serrées l'une dans l'autre, à demi-cachées par ses manches. Peut-être les croyaient complètement dissimulées.

- Je pense Severus que vous pouvez mieux faire..., reprit Dumbledore.

- Je sais qu'il me demandera beaucoup, mais je peux y faire face. Vous pensez sans doute que j'ai fait mon œuvre au sein de ce château, les rumeurs n'aidant pas à faire ressortir mes sacrifices, je ne doute pas qu'une fois dehors, il me confiera quelque chose. Et si ma réputation a put porter ombrage à Poudlard, je pense que le temps a fait son œuvre, plus personne ne viendra vous en....

Il se stoppa, se reprenant très vite :

- Ah moins que votre confiance en moi...

Le Directeur prit note des yeux vides, des mains serrées. Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'infliger cela à Severus, mais il le devait. Un dernier test en quelque sorte. Snape se tut. Dumbledore lui accorda toute son attention, les yeux portés sur son enseignant. Severus renifla vaguement. Albus fixa son regard dans celui du Serpentard. Severus détourna le regard par réflexe. Le Directeur n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir ce qui remplissait les yeux de son protégé. Déception, amertume probablement, peine peut-être.

- Severus, vous m'avez probablement mal compris, répondit-il enfin. Je ne voulais pas vous chasser de Poudlard.

Snape parla sans relever les yeux :

- Mais vous le devez.

Albus Dumbledore eut un soupir face à la résignation de Severus. Il fit très attention à ses mots :

- Votre plus grand défaut, Severus, est votre tendance à envisager systématiquement le pire en tout. Le pire chez tous. Un optimiste aveugle amène à refuser les problèmes. Vous, vous avez tendance à refuser d'accepter les solutions, un pessimisme confinant au désespoir, une de vos grandes faiblesses.

Snape leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Dumbledore. Lequel tint le regard noir avec le sien, et d'un air assuré, mais l'esprit troublé.

- Je vous offre de vous dessaisir de votre poste de professeur de Potions, malgré que vous y ayez votre juste place, pour celle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Severus cligna légèrement des yeux, le teint toujours aussi blême qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Pardon ?

Son visage aurait pu être un masque, mais les mains continuaient leur danse cachée.

- Je vous offre la possibilité d'obtenir enfin ce qu'on vous quémandez depuis des années, depuis votre arrivée parmi nous, énonça le directeur étrangement rude.

Le masque lui faisait face avec indifférence, mais les mains remuèrent encore un peu puis se calmèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il était surpris, mais refusait de le montrer de quelques manières que cela soit. Avec le Directeur, il préférait attendre d'être certain pour se réjouir en silence.

- J'enseignerais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Oui.

- A toutes les classes ? En exclusivité ? continua-t-il méfiant.

- Oui.

Albus l'observa avec délice combattre une furieuse envie de sourire. Au moins, cette annonce faisait vraiment plaisir à quelqu'un. Puis l'expression mimine de joie laissa place à toute autre chose. Dumbledore sourit, amusé, devant la confusion évidente de Snape. Ensuite les raisons de son choix s'imposèrent encore une fois à son esprit. L'amusement disparut.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un long moment avant qu'un toussotement maladroit ne trouble le silence. Armando Dippet, le visage en feu, crut saisir qu'il retournait dans son portrait à un mauvais moment, s'excusa de l'interruption et repartit vers celui de la bibliothèque converser avec la Dame Grise.

Snape haussa les épaules, ses yeux noirs croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Dumbledore

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Snape décroissant les bras, essayant de retrouver son immuable voile d'indifférence.

- Pourquoi ? se moqua le Directeur. N'est-ce pas ce votre souhait depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu refranchir les limites de Poudlard.

- J'ai essuyé un refus.

Dumbledore ne s'autorisa aucun changement dans le visage ou la voix lorsqu'il répondit :

- Ma confiance en vous n'était pas totale Severus.

- Devrais-je prendre cette nomination comme une preuve de votre confiance à mon égard ? se moqua-t-il légèrement, bien que ses yeux démontraient à quel point cette situation lui déplaisait.

- Ma confiance vous est toute acquise, bien plus que vous ne le pensez, bien plus que vous vous faites confiance Severus, prononça son mentor fermement.

La Directeur fit une pause pour laisser ses propos pénétrer dans l'esprit de Snape. Une lueur, minuscule, brilla au fond des yeux sombres pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de disparaitre totalement, les laissant aussi froids qu'à l'habitude. Oui, la confiance était bien loin d'être le problème entre eux. Dumbledore lui aurait confié sa vie. Le vieux sorcier se reprit mentalement, selon toute probabilité bientôt il ne serait plus question de conditionnel... sa _vie_ lui serait confiée. Puis, il continua :

- De toute façon, au-delà de la confiance, votre réputation et celle de vos anciens collaborateurs n'étaient pas des plus flatteuses à l'époque. Une trop grande promiscuité avec les Forces du Mal pourrait être une tentation à renouveler son intérêt pour elles.

Snape eut un sourire amer, puis son visage reprit son aspect de masque. Sa voix était calme, sans inflexion. Ses yeux mornes ne trahissaient plus aucun trouble. Il connaissait bien assez ses _collègues_ pour éviter qu'on les lui jette au visage. La Marque était bien suffisante pour lui rappeler chaque jour que Merlin autorisait qu'il était un foutu imbécile. Mais personne n'avait l'autorisation de le renvoyer son passé. Et surtout pas lui ! Lui qui en avait si bien profité, malgré tout.

- Mes fréquentations n'ont pas changé d'un pouce. Vous me poussez assez dans ce sens. Et _ils_ murmureront. Vous ne pouvez pas en être conscient.

- C'est un problème auquel vous devez faire face quelque soit votre rôle dans Poudlard.

- Non ! C'est un problème auquel vous être confronté quelque soit mon rôle dans cet école. Les chuchotements, les murmures, et les suspections de ces crétins ne sont pas mon affaire.

Dumbledore joua avec ses lunettes, tapota son bureau du bout des doigts et enfin déclara froidement :

- C'est aussi ma lecture de la situation, l'Ordre n'aura rien à en dire, personne n'aura rien en à dire. Je vous offre ce poste, je suppose que vous y êtes à nouveau candidat ?

- Et pour les potions ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Snape, se maudissant lui-même de ne pas pouvoir répondre oui avant qu'Albus ne change d'avis.

Une conscience professionnelle se cachait-elle finalement en lui ? Il en aurait rit, s'il l'avait pu.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et eut un mouvement d'épaules :

- Comme vous me l'avez souligné, ce sont mes problèmes. Maintenant il me faut votre réponse !

Sinon, il n'était pas certain de maintenir sa proposition. Il n'était plus certain d'être assez courageux pour offrir cela à Severus... Il le garderait sous sa protection, il ne lui procurerait pas ce poste maudit depuis trop longtemps.

- Bien entendu, vous gardez votre place de Directeur de Serpentard, ajouta-il. Vos élèves n'auront que trop besoin de vous cette année...

Dumbledore ne finit pas sa phrase, il était trop tôt, Severus saurait en temps utile. Il fallait lui laisser savourer un moment de satisfaction avant qu'il ne comprenne trop vite ce que l'on attendrait sans faute d'un Serpentard. Que ce présent lui couterait probablement son âme. Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens sans marquer de compréhension, mais avec confiance. C'était au moins ça, pensa-t-il douloureusement.

- Alors ? Cela dépend maintenant de vous ? demanda-t-il.

La balle était dans son camp.

Snape fit un bref signe de tête pour acquiescer. Un autre mouvement des lèvres et Albus Dumbledore sortait déjà les papiers pour finaliser ce changement, qu'il notifia en quelques rapides coups de plume.

- Bien, nous en avons donc fini, conclut brutalement le Directeur. Fini... L'on m'attend.

Et tandis que Severus Snape, tout à sa joie - intérieure - de son cadeau, réfléchissait déjà à la décoration de sa nouvelle salle de classe, Albus Dumbledore s'engouffrait dans la cheminée sans dire au revoir, ni pétiller de la prunelle comme à son habitude.

--

Voilà, rien de spécial, juste un petit moment de vie et mon envie de l'écrire avec ses 2 personnages pas faciles... merci d'ailleurs à titesouris pour son soutien, ses relectures et aussi une ou deux phrases. *kiss*


End file.
